Ylesia Lightning
The Ylesia Lightning are a professional limmie team currently playing in Elite League Limmie. They are the first team to win a GCLA championship and the Galactic Cup of Limmie in back-to-back years. Their team Captain is Zoa Vra. Timeline 273 * First Galactic Cup win in first year of promotion to ELL. * Ingbrand Award won by Captain Zoa Vra. * Numifolis Award won by Kasin Urdaaza. 274 * Anti-human riots on Ylesia cause strife within team and throughout the planet. * First human hired to team, assistant General Manager Mirik Chal. * Playoff appearance (Conference Semifinal, loss) 275 * Playoff appearance (Conference Semifinal, loss) 276 * Playoff appearance (Conference Semifinal, loss) * Comeback Player of the Year Award won by Kasin Urdaaza. * Kasin Urdaaza nominated for Salbukk Award. 277 * Disappearance of Kasin Urdaaza. * First human player signed, Goalkeeper Korlo Penin. * Arrest and indictment of General Manager Raakla To on primary charges of kidnapping, attempted murder, and embezzling, and who had secretly been using the team as a front for her criminal enterprises. * Missed playoffs for the first time since promotion, came last in Skywalker conference. * Korlo Penin nominated for Ingbrand Award. 278 * Major changes in Ylesia front office prior to starting the season. * New stadium opened prior to playoffs. * New formation involving 3 midfielders at the expense of 2 full backs attempted. * Missed the playoffs for the second consecutive season. * Kasin Urdaaza nominated for Comeback Player of the Year Award. 279 * Lightning move to Solo Conference * First game to be played in the new Peace City Gardens. * Old Peace City Gardens to be used by the University of Ylesia limmie team. * Ylesia hosts Galactic Cup final, Future Cup final, and All-Star game * Kasin Urdaaza nominated for Comeback Player of the Year Award. Rivalries *Battle for the Sky with the Ralltiir Starkillers Roster ** team captain *'' assistant captain ''† rookies Team Gallery instot-arien.JPG|Instot Arien (Full Back) guido-forkes.jpg|Guido "Guy" Forkes (Left Corner Forward) Riklan-krous.jpg|Riklan Krous (Midfielder) megan-meeks.jpg|Megan Meeks (Right Corner Forward) mark-meeks.jpg|Mark Meeks (Corner Back) Rami-malek.jpg|Korlo Penin (Goalkeeper) KadrianSey-tattoos.jpg|Zoa Vra, Captain (Center Half Forward) Staff Staff Gallery Mirik_chal2.jpg|Mirik Chal (General Manager) Kyril_lopaki.png|Kyril Lopaki (Head Coach) Zeltron-lejique-small.png|Lejique Beiron (Reporter) Kasin.png|Kasin Urdaaza (Scout) Statistics Awards Ingbrand Award: * Zoa Vra - 273, win * Korlo Penin - 277, nomination Numifolis Award: * Kasin Urdaaza - 273, win Comeback Player of the Year Award: * Kasin Urdaaza - 276, win * Kasin Urdaaza - 278, nomination * Kasin Urdaaza - 279, nomination Salbukk Award: * Kasin Urdaaza - 276, nomination Grames Award: * Mirik Chal - 280, nomination All-Stars Zoa Vra: Starter (274, 275, 276, 278, 279), Reserve (277, 280) Kasin Urdaaza: Starter (276), Reserve (274, 279) Shahka: Starter (279), Reserve (274, 277) Prya Tiin: Reserve (275, 276, 279) Korlo Penin: Reserve (277) Lisbeth Tobin: Reserve (278) Megan Meeks: Reserve (279) Sula Le'kri: Reserve (280) Draft Picks First Round: * Prya Tiin - 273 (1st, The Ord Saboak University) * Mulhollan - 275 (4th, Cinnagar Imperial College) * Tadhara Tunni - 278 (3rd, University of Kuat) * Guido Forkes - 279 (8th, University of Agamar) * Mera Loralsgaard - 280 (3rd, Aquilaris University) Second Round: * Tvani Zookin - 273 (12th, Orn Free Ta Central Academy) * Fuva Mu'tish - 275 (12th, Bonadan School of Business) * Megan Meeks - 278 (12th, The Ord Saboak University) * Mark Meeks - 279 (12th, The Ord Saboak University) * Instot Arien - 279 (18th, University of Aargau) * Callopie Farlan - 280 (11th, Coruscant Polytechnic Institute) Third Round: * Sezerard Fuunke - 273 (23rd, Chandrila A&M University) * Lisbeth Tobin - 275 (20th, College of Fondordelphia) * Sula Le'kri - 278 (21st, Bothawui School of Business) * Riklan Krous - 279 (22nd, University of Iridonia) * Wa Bombl - 280 (19th, University of Denon) Category:Elite League Limmie teams Category:Skywalker Conference Category:Ylesia Lightning Category:Solo Conference